Code Breaker x Darker than Black: The 'Black' day
by xKittypawx
Summary: The Code Breakers have a new mission: Find and kill the 'contractor' with the code name 'BK201'. Will they be able to complete their mission and satisfy EDEN, or will they be beaten by BK201, aka Hei, and will he be able to escape?
1. The 'Black' day Ch1: Rei, dead or alive?

Ogami Rei, the blue haired Code:Breaker laid flat on his back on the ground. A little red liquid came dripping out of his mouth. He didn't exactly know what had actually happened; the only thing that he remembered was the he was sent somewhere to kill a person, a ''contractor'' as they call it, with the codename BK201. His complete right side was ripped open by a knife that was attached to a wire. And in a flash, BK201, who was wearing a white mask with a purple lightning mark, and a black robe, was gone. Mere seconds later the blue haired shadow user appeared at his side, immeaadiately bandaging his wounds. ''You've overdone it, Rei.'' Rui, also named ''The Prince'' stated. And in a flash, both the sound user Yuuki and the light user Heike stood at their sides too. And running up, not having any abilities to gain speed, was Toki, however, he was in his lost state and even slower as he had turned into a kid. ''Negative hundred points for you, Ogami-kun.'' Heike said. Yuuki cheered oafishly and Rui sighed. ''Can't you think about something else for a moment?'' Rui said and gave Heike an annoyed look, before he answered ''He let the target go'' Heike said ''Besides, his injuries aren't serious.'' Rei moaned. Rui looked back at him ''Not serious? He- Rei! Rei! Hey!'' she slapped the side of his cheek ''Stay awake you idiot!''

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. The sound of the monitor was an annoying sound, Sakura though. She sat in a chair, next to a bed where Rei laid on. She leaned with her elbows on her knees and had her hands cupped around her chin. The waiting was getting on her nerves. He had been in a coma for two days, not showing any signs of waking up. Then, the door opened. The red-haired sound user Yuuki stepped inside. ''He's waking up'' he stated. Sakura gave him a confused look but he was right- two seconds later Rei woke up. Blinking a few times to clear his blurred vision. ''Rei! Yuuki! How did you know?'' Sakura said, whispering silently but also sounding shocked. ''I heard it'' the red-hair stated. Sakura blinked a few times and Yuuki sat on a chair on the other side of the bed. ''Wh.. What happened..'' A soft sound came out of Rei's mouth, just barely loud enough to be understandable. ''You-..'' Sakura was too relieved, too worried, and too nervous to speak on. ''Y-'' she then was interruped by Yuuki, who heard she wasn't ready to answer. ''Ya got beaten' by that bastard'' Yuuki said ''I'll get 'im for ya if you wanna'' he continued. Rei shook his head and grunted silently. ''Careful..'' Sakura whispered. Rei looked at him, his blue eyes scanning her. Thank god, she's fine, he though. ''Where.. where are the others?'' Rei asked. Not because he was worried, he wanted to know if anyone (especially) went after his prey. '''They're in Shibuya mansion'' Sakura answered ''Prince should be cooking right now..'' Rei blinked ''How long have I been..'' he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Yuuki interrupted him. ''Three days.'' he said. Rei blinked again. ''Ya have been out for three days''

At that same moment, Rui was actually cooking at the very moment, Toki, who had been back to his normal self was standing impatiently in the kitchen, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. The two were alone, because the other three were in the hospital, and Heike was sitting at his favorite table reading porn; with Nenene on his side. Makoto was still in coma and Hiyori and Shigure were discussing about whether cheese would be tasty with carrots. ''How long will he still be..'' Rui muttered to herself, as worried as always. She was kind of a mother person to the other code:breakers. Always cooking, cleaning, and worried. But she could also be very bossy and shy. ''What are you muttering about, Rui.'' Toki said. ''He'll be fine. He's no weak trash'' he continued and lit a sigarette. ''I know..'' Rui responded right before she smacked Toki in the face. ''No smoking inside the house! Go outside if you want to smoke!'' and she smacked him another time. ''Fine, fine'' Toki moaned teasingly and walked outside. Right when he opened the door, he saw a man wearing a black robe and a mask in front of the mansion: BK201.

A/N: Hey peeps! So, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like the first chapter~ I definitely hope I can make this atleast 10 chapters, each more than 500 words.

My English isn't the greatest, so my apologizes for any grammar mistakes and such.

Also, apologizes if the characters go too much out of character, I'll do my best~ ^^


	2. The 'Black' day Ch2: Toki vs Hei

Toki looked sort of shocked: Seeing the person who actually was able to defeat Ogami in an instant, right in front of the mansion. He dropped his cigarette, and in a split second pieces of metal and concrete flew into Hei's direction.

''Hei.'' A black cat said, as Hei himself wasn't paying attention to the blonde boy in front of him and who was attacking him, but more to see weak spots of the house. ''I know, Mao.'' The masked person said to the cat. He wrapped his robe around him: It was bullet proof and surely would help against this attack. A wire was shot at Toki and wrapped itself around the boy's arm, after which he got electrocuted. He fell on his hands and knees to the ground; panting. Hei walked up to him ''Why did your friend attack me'' Hei asked him emotionlessly. Toki didn't answer and gripped at the ground, trying to gain strength to stand. Then he noticed a small girl, with silver hair and red eyes. She wore a black and lavender dress, standing behind the masked man, Hei. ''Yin'' Hei said when Toki didn't answer ''Step back'' the small girl nodded and silently took a few steps back, stopping when she was beside the cat. The black cat, Mao glanced at Yin before he watched the two in front of them. Toki gripped at the ground and then let out a chuckle ''You don't want her to get hurt, eh? That was a mistake'' he said, a few pieces of metal get ripped out of the ground and several large chunks of concrete go flying at Yin. Hei's emotionless eyes widened a little, and as quickly as he could, he jumped towards the girl pushing her to the ground, and protecting her from the flying metal and concrete with his own body. He let out a small grunt before he got off of her and stood, while Toki, who had also was able to get to his feet, got ready for another attack. ''Mao'' Hei said as he gave a quick glance at the cat. ''Get Yin away from here'' the cat only stared at him for a moment before responding ''Hei, be careful'' Mao said before he glanced at Yin who nodded, and they both ran away into some alleys.

''Yin'' Mao said. ''I want you to stay here'' he continued as they were at quite a distance, somewhere in a hidden alley. ''I'll find a way to get into that mansion'' Yin only nodded in response and Mao ran off. In the middle of a street, he stopped. His eyes got a red shine and a blue-ish glow surrounded him. He looked at a Crow that was sitting on top of a building, and everything blurred for a moment before he found himself transported to the body of the crow. Afterwards, he flew off back to the mansion.

At the meanwhile, Hei and Toki only managed to give each other some scratched. What they both didn't know was, that the light user Heike Masaomi was looking at their fight through a window, letting out a small chuckle. Rui was still cooking and didn't hear anything, but Hiyori and Shigure had already noticed the fight and both agreed to notify the Prince, as Heike did nothing.

Hei attached a knife to his wires, and threw it at Toki. But Toki used his magnetic powers to pull the knife towards his hand and grabbed the handle of it. With a quick pull, he managed to pull Hei towards him sleightly before he deattached the wire. ''Not bad'' Toki said. ''But take thi-'' he didn't get the time to finish his sentence, as Hei got close and placed one of his hands on his face. He squeezed lightly, and a second later a blue glow surrounded him, his eyes turning red. Another secon later, Toki's whole body got struck with lightning. He let out a large grunt.

Right at that moment, Shigure and Hiyori arrived in the kitchen to notify Rui. But before they could say anything, Rui heard Toki's grunt. It took a few seconds to get through her head, before she rushed outside, not even noticing Shigure and Hiyori. She slammed over the door, right before Hei dropped Toki's motionless body. He fell on the ground with a soft sound. ''T-!'' that was all that came through her mouth; a second later she held a scythe made of shadows and she rushed at Hei. She managed to slash at his shadows' shoulder. Hei's eyes widened slightly when he actually noticed he got himself cut too. His eyes narrowed when Rui slashed at his shadow again, but he managed to dodge and jump a few feet away.

Rui took this oppurtinity to move towards Toki's moveless body: Kneeling at his side, but also keeping an eye on Hei. She searched for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she found it. When she looked up however, she noticed that Hei was gone. The scythe she was holding faded into nothing, and then she picked up Toki's body, moving him inside. She laid him down on the couch, and at that same moment Heike came walking into the room. ''An interesting fight, it was'' he said. Before Rui could even respond (as she was also bandaging his few open wounds) Hiyori yelled at him. ''Masaomi! You saw it all happening, and yet you didn't do a thing!'' she yelled. Heike nodded. ''That's right'' as he looked at Hiyori's small body. During the fight with the angels, she had lost all her powers. Since then, she was locked in her Lost form, a turtle, just as Shigure who was a rat.

''Why.. Why didn't you..'' Hiyori said, tears already filling up her eyes. She didn't like people getting hurt. ''Hiyori, enough.'' Shigure said, giving her a stern look.

Rei was finally able to move and his wounds had healed slightly, but enough to get him out off the hospital. Yuuki and Sakura accompanied him on their way home. When they got near the mansion, Sakura spotted a lone girl leaning with her back against a wall inside of an alley. She pushed Yuuki in his side with her elbow, gesturing with her head towards the alley. Yuuki gave a nod in response and stopped walking, and when he did, Rei did too. He then also spotted the girl. Sakura skidded close to the girl, looking as upbeat as she almost usually did. ''Hey! Are you lost?'' she said, staring right in Yin's face. ''No'' Yin answered flatly. ''Okay.. But what are you doing here? What's your name?'' Sakura continued, talking quickly. ''Yin'' Yin answered, not looking back in Sakura's eyes but more to the wall behind her. ''Yin''. She said again when Sakura didn't answer; seeming to be lost in her thoughts. ''Yin? I'm Sakura, nice to meet you! But.. What were you doing here again?'' Sakura asked. ''Waiting'' Yin said flatly, but at that moment the skies broke open and it started to rain. It didn't take long for them to get almost completely sopping wet. ''Wating? For who? What? Maybe you should come with us, or you'll catch a cold!'' Sakura said ''Shibuya mansion is very close. Come with us! You can get something to eat too!'' Yin blinked at the name 'Shibuya mansion' and nodded, knowing that was the place they were just earlier. Sakura grabbed Yin's hand and walked towards the other boys. They all nodded, and walked off to Shibuya mansion.


	3. The 'Black' day Ch3: His true identity

Sakura opened the door of Shibuya, and stepped inside. Following, was Yin, then Yuuki and at last: Rei. When they entered the living room, Sakura stared in shock when she found Toki, lying unconscious on the couch and Rui threating his wounds. Her mouth fell open wide, before she stuttered ''What happened?!'' Rui sighed ''It was that masked person again'' then, Yin, Rei and Yuuki entered the room. Yuuki immeadiately moved towards Toki to put Nyanmaru stickers on his face, but Rui interrupted him by headbutting him ''Not right now, damnit Yuuki!'' she yelled, and Yuuki crossed his arms, before Heike chuckled when he saw Yin ''Hohoho'' he made his usual, kinda laughing ishly sound. ''And what's your problem!?'' Rui glared at him. ''Nothing,'' Heike said in response, giving her a fierce glare back for a moment. ''And Sakura, could you tell me who that is?'' Heike questioned and pointed with his index-finger at Yin. Yin had already said something before Sakura could even open her mouth. ''Yin'' she said. ''Yin, it is?'' Heike chuckled, and then sat down at his favorite table, chuckling every now and then. Rui glanced at Yin. ''Are you a friend of Sakura, Yin?'' she asked her. Yin shook her head. ''Well..'' Sakura said ''She was all alone in an alley, and then.. It started raining'' Sakura continued. ''I see. Would you like something to eat, Yin?'' Rui asked.

Mao, who was now in a crow's body, flew close by the mansion. When he landed near a window, he spotted Yin being inside. ''Y-Yin!'' he said quietly, but shocked. At the same moment, he took off again, heading to where Hei was. Mao spotted him being in the same alley as where he left Yin earlier. But before going to Hei, Mao went back to his ''normall'' form: The black cat.

He skidded quickly to Hei. ''Hei! Yin she's-'' he got interrupted by Hei. ''Inside that mansion'' he said. ''How do you know?'' '' I saw her with three of those people, from that group'' Hei continued ''We should get her away from them, if they find out that she's with you..'' Mao said, trying not to sound worried, contractors had no emotions after all. ''I know'' Hei said. ''What are you going to do?'' Mao replied. ''Going inside the way it should'' as he said that, he took off his mask and robe, and hid them. ''Let's go'' Hei said, already walking towards the mansion. ''I have a plan'' He picked up Mao; he stayed quietly but his eyes widened only a little bit when Hei picked him up- as he wasn't prepared for that. ''What do you want to-'' Mao said, but got interrupted by Hei again. ''When they open the door, go inside. Make a mess.'' Hei said. Mao only nodded, and they reached the door of the mansion, Shibuya mansion

At the same moment, Rui got a plate with delicious smelling food, ready for Yin when the door rang. Toki was still unconscious, Rei was resting and Yuuki was watching television; his favorite program was on after all. So Sakura went to open the door. When she did, Hei put on his 'innocent' face. ''Good day'' he said ''My name's Li Shenshung, and I was wondering if-'' he stopped talking when Mao jumped out of his arms, following the plan. He ran inside. Sakura only stared at him, speachless for a moment. ''Oh! I'm so sorry! I found this cat somewhere, and I wondered if it lived here! It seemed a bit hungry!'' Sakura still didn't asnwer, and at the same time, a few yells and shouts where heard inside, and sounds of broken glass. Mao went after Shigure: but he was quickly stopped by Yin, who picked him up. ''Mao'' she said. Mao didn't speak: Of course he didn't, and made a meowing sound. ''I'm so sorry!'' Hei said and pushed Sakura aside ''Hey, y-!'' Sakura managed to say when she was getting pushed aside by Hei, who was already inside. Hei bowed a few times as he entered the living room, with Yuuki, Rui, and Heike staring at him. Sakura also got inside and also stared at him. ''My apologizes!'' he said, bowing once more. ''I thought this cat maybe lived it, but it only caused you trouble. Here, I'll pay for the things he br-'' he was interrupted by Hei, who had him caught with a ray of light, wrapped tightly around his middle. Hei stepped forward, and Rui wanted to stop him, but Yuuki stopped her. ''It's a weird thing to see you here, BK201. Why would you walk into your own grave, I wonder'' Heike said.


End file.
